


He's My Lucifer

by TheLaughingDove



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, Multi, New Year's Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingDove/pseuds/TheLaughingDove
Summary: A New Year's Eve dinner ends in an ill-advised drinking game. Diavolo and Viorella both love Lucifer very much.MC and Diavolo and Lucifer -- the lines of friendship and romance between all three of them confusingly blurred.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	He's My Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> A simplistic piece of fluff, not my best work, but Lord Diavolo is always on my mind and I needed to write about him. And my Lucifer too.   
> Oh, and Happy New Year!

In Viorella's defense, the events following New Year's Eve dinner had not been part of her plan. 

It was Asmo's bright idea to pull out several cases of Demonus and start a drinking game. 

Whoever downed the most Demonus would be the winner. 

Viorella, being immune to the effects of Demonus, had wine instead, of course. 

Now, empty bottles covered the table, and Asmo himself had at last succumbed, leaving only three contestants standing. Well, sitting. Swaying ever so slightly in their seats around the table. 

"Are you quite sure you're up for another glass, Lucifer?" Lord Diavolo asked in concern. 

Lucifer gave him a challenging smile and made a grab for the bottle. He missed several times before his fingers finally closed around the bottle's neck. 

Viorella leaned her chin in her palm, smearing what was left of her lipstick in the process. "Luficer, you look a bit--" she broke off, frowning. "Lucifer." she corrected with some difficulty. "I don't think more's a good idea."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not losing to you, little one." Lucifer retorted, filling his glass to the brim.

Viorella bristled instantly. "Well, in that case…" 

_~ excessive amounts of alcohol later ~_

Lucifer swayed precariously in his seat. His eyes flickered vaguely toward the bottle in the middle of the table. He reached out for it… and promptly keeled over sideways. 

Viorella turned sharply, catching him by the shoulders before he could injure himself. 

"Urgh." she grumbled, carefully settling his upper body across her lap. 

"Impressive reflexes, Viorella." Lord Diavolo marvelled. "Very good."

"Very not good." Viorella disagreed. "I moved too fast. Now I feel sick."

"Sicker than you were already feeling, you mean." Lord Diavolo grinned. "But you're right. Your face is turning the strangest colour."

"Why, thank you, My Lord." Viorella deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

Lord Diavolo chuckled. "My apologies, Madam. Of course, your face looks lovely in any colour." he amended. 

Viorella's smile was instantaneous. She quirked a shoulder coquettishly. "You always do say the sweetest things to me." 

"Does that mean I win the drinking game?" Lord Diavolo asked. 

"Ugh. Yes, yes. I give up." Viorella conceded, glancing at her empty glass and shuddering. 

Lord Diavolo, despite having drunk the most out of the three of them, was the least behaviourally affected by the alcohol. That is, until he glanced over and caught sight of Lucifer fast asleep, his lower body still in his chair, his head and shoulders collapsed across Viorella's lap. Viorella's thigh served as a pillow beneath Lucifer's cheek, and she was absently combing his hair back from his forehead, which was for once uncreased by his customary frown as his face took on the serene expression of sleep. 

Lord Diavolo burst out laughing. 

Viorella frowned at him. "What's so funny?"

Lord Diavolo waved a hand at Lucifer's sleeping form. "You're so protective of him." he said through chuckles. 

Viorella gave him a nonplussed look.

"I mean..." Lord Diavolo gasped through his laughter. "...the way you caught him when he fell. The way…the way you're holding him in your arms now." tears of mirth filled his eyes. "As powerful as Lucifer is...you sometimes treat him like...like a glass doll. Like...he's the most precious, breakable thing in the world to you... It's so funny… Viorella, you are by no means powerless yourself, but still… he's _Lucifer_...and you're a _human_. And yet, like I said, you're so protective of him…"

"...Right." Viorella said briskly. "Lord Diavolo, you're drunk. Maybe you need to call Barbatos now so you can get home and sleep."

"Ah yes! Sleep!" Lord Diavolo went on, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "You absolutely hate it when he doesn't take care of himself. Especially when he doesn't sleep. You get so worried!"

"As if you have room to talk in that department." Viorella shot back, watching him with a mixture of concern and amusement. 

Lord Diavolo conceded the point with a nod, leaning back in his chair as his laughter finally began to subside. "I admit it. I care deeply for Lucifer, of course. But I don't have your protective nature about it."

Viorella's expression softened as she looked down at the dark-haired demon asleep in her lap. "I don't protect Lucifer because he needs protecting." she said after a beat, her voice warm. Her gentle combing ceased, her fingers stilling in his hair. "I protect him because he's my Lucifer."

"Have you ever told him that to his face?" Lord Diavolo asked with a mischievous smile. 

"If you tell him I said that, I'm never talking to you again!" Viorella threatened with exaggerated horror.

"Want me to carry Lucifer to the couch for you?" Lord Diavolo offered. "I'm not sure I can haul him as far as his bedroom."

"Yes, please." Viorella said weakly, exhaustion kicking in. "And I need to make sure the rest of the boys are comfortable."

While Lord Diavolo carried Lucifer bridal-style over to the couch, Viorella went about checking on the rest of the brothers, passed out in various states of inebriation across the room. 

She threw a blanket over Beel, who lay spread-eagled on the floor, surrounded by empty plates. She also found blankets to wrap around the shoulders of Levi and Asmo, who had passed out hunched over the table still clutching their drinks. She dragged Mammon out from under the table by his ankles and tucked him in next to Beel. 

Belphie and Satan had strategically moved themselves onto the couches before passing out, which she greatly appreciated, feeling quite drained by the time she turned to find Lord Diavolo pooled on the floor beside Lucifer, who was by now neatly tucked in on the couch. 

"Lord Diavolo…?" Viorella touched his shoulder. "You awake? Would you like me to call Barbatos now?"

"Must you?" Lord Diavolo gave her puppydog eyes. 

Viorella hesitated. "I don't mind you staying here tonight, but what about Barbatos?"

Lord Diavolo jumped to his feet and clasped Viorella's hands. "Never mind Barbatos. I can stay? Really?" 

Viorella glanced up at him, took one look at the childlike excitement sparkling in his eyes, and melted like butter on a skillet. "You know I can't say no to you. All right. Hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch." 

Lord Diavolo looked entirely too delighted as he bounced over to the couch. 

Viorella shook her head as she handed him a blanket and pillow. "If Barbatos turns up in the next few hours, what shall I tell him?" 

"That if he wants me to go home tonight, he'll have to bodily drag me." Lord Diavolo answered. 

Viorella gave him a deeply unimpressed look, though the effect was somewhat ruined by the amused twitch of her lips. 

Just then, a low, musical chime went through the House of Lamentation. The clock had struck midnight. 

"Well." Viorella checked her D.D.D., the new date sending an odd but pleasant thrill through her chest. "It's a new year."

"Happy New Year, Viorella." Lord Diavolo said, stooping to plant a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"You're impossible." Viorella remonstrated, failing to muster any real annoyance as affection bled into her tone. "Happy New Year, Lord Diavolo."


End file.
